The Love Story
by Aiko Shimazaki
Summary: —Kushina mendengus. Memalingkan wajahnya ke pintu masuk café itu. Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat seorang pelanggan masuk. Tidak, tidak ada yang aneh dengan perempuan yang masuk barusan, dia berpakaian sederhana dan tidak terlalu mencolok. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh bagi Kushina karena—"Kenapa wajahnya bisa mirip denganku?"/CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Minato N. & Kushina U.**

**Warning : typo(s), miss-typo(s), GAJE, dll.**

* * *

**_The Love Story_**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Kushina meraung kesakitan di ranjangnya. Rambut merahnya tergerai kusut di ranjang putihnya juga. Mata violet-nya terpejam kuat, berusaha mengeyahkan rasa sakit. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mencengkram baju tidur bagian dada itu berpindah ke arah seprai putih sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi, berusaha menggapai botol obat yang berada di meja, samping ranjangnya.

"A-aarghh…" erangan itu semakin terdengar keras dan menggema di kamar tidur wanita itu. Tangannya berhasil mengambil tabung obat itu, mata violet Kushina langsung terbuka, tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi, dibukanya tutup tabung itu.

Masih dengan napas terengah dan peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, Kushina mengambil beberapa pil dari dalam tabung itu dan menelannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, napas Kushina mulai teratur dan wajahnya sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Wanita berambut merah marun itu melirik jam yang berada di dinding kamarnya yang berdominasi warna oranye cerah, jam dinding itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, artinya wanita berumur 20 tahun ini harus bangun dan segera mandi lalu pergi kerja sebelum dimarahi oleh atasannya.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa—padahal dia belum melakukan apa-apa—Kushina bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, menghiraukan suasana kamarnya yang kacau balau.

20 menit berlalu, kali ini Kushina sudah berada di dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, ia terlihat sangat rapi. Rambut merah panjangnya dikuncir kuda, menyisakan beberapa helai rambut membingkai wajahnya dan pakaian casual seperti biasa yang ia gunakan untuk berkerja.

"_Itadakimasu_," gumam Kushina sambil memakan sarapannya. Selama mulutnya sibuk mengunyah makanan, otaknya kembali memutar dan mengingat-ingat mimpi tadi malam.

Tadi malam, ia bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru safir. Pria itu, mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat ia benci. Seseorang yang nyaris membuat dirinya hancur sepenuhnya. Tapi, pria di mimpinya itu berbeda.

Menghela napas kesal, Kushina menjejalkan roti panggang-nya ke dalam mulut dan bangkit dari kursi. Ia menyambar tas tangan berwarna putih dan menjejalkan beberapa barang ke dalamnya, ponsel, dompet, obat, dan sebagainya.

"Yosh, saatnya berangkat _–ttebane_!"

.

.

.

Uchiha Mikoto tampak kewalahan dengan atasannya. Berulang kali ia harus mondar-mandir ke ruang satu dan ke ruang lainnya lalu menuju ruang atasannya. Entah atasannya sedang berada di _mood_ yang jelek atau apa, tapi ini benar-benar neraka bagi wanita itu!

'Aku harap Kushina cepat datang!' batin wanita berambut biru dongker itu sambil memandang pintu kaca gedung tersebut—dia berada di lantai bawah sekarang.

Sepertinya harapan Mikoto terkabul, karena setelah itu seorang wanita masuk ke dalam gedung dengan tergesa-gesa. Mikoto tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah wanita berambut merah tadi sambil berseru, "Kushina!"

Wanita berambut merah itu menoleh ke arah Mikoto dan membalas senyuman Mikoto dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lebarnya. "Yo, Mikoto!" sapanya riang.

Mikoto mendengus geli lalu berkata, "Kau harus ke ruang Tsunade-_sama_, tadi dia mencarimu."

Senyum Kushina langsung lenyap, digantikan dengan wajah panik sekaligus cemas. "Aduh, bagaimana ini _–ttebane_? Aku akan dipecat, _dattebane_!" serunya histeris, hampir memancing seluruh perhatian orang-orang.

"Jangan khawatir, Kushina-_chan_! Tsunade-_sama_ tidak akan memecatmu," kata Mikoto kalem. "Aku harus kembali berkerja, _so_, sampai jumpa!" tambahnya seraya pergi menjauh dari Kushina, menuju sebuah ruangan yang entah apa itu.

Kushina mendesah keras-keras dan mencoba menghilangkan ketakutannya. Ia pun menggeret kakinya sampai ke ruangan Tsunade. Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan Tsunade, ia mengetuk pintu itu terlebih dahulu.

"Masuk!" seru seseorang—yang suaranya Kushina kenal sebagai suara Tsunade—dari dalam.

Kushina menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan sebelum membuka knop pintu. Di dalam ruangan itu, Tsunade sudah duduk di kursi-nya dan kedua lengannya bertumpu pada meja di depannya.

Sedikit menghiraukan suasana ruangan Tsunade yang kacau balau, Kushina berjalan mendekati Tsunade. "Ada apa Tsunade-_sama_?" tanyanya berusaha tidak terdengar gugup.

Tsunade menatap Kushina dengan alis terangkat lalu mengambil kantong plastik besar berisi baju-baju. "Kau harus mengantarkan ini pada Namikaze_-san_, dia berada di lantai tiga sekarang."

Mata violet Kushina melebar. Namikaze? Nama itu… adalah nama yang paling ia benci. Ia menatap Tsunade dan berpikir sebentar. Apa dia punya alasan yang bagus untuk menolak tugas ini? Tepatnya, menolak untuk bertemu dengan Namikaze.

"Oh, _wow_, aku tahu kau ingin berkata apa, _young lady_. Kau pasti ingin berkata, 'sepertinya aku mengenal nama Namikaze. Sebenarnya siapa dia?', iya kan?" tebak Tsunade.

Kushina yang tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa, hanya tersenyum kaku. "Baiklah, Tsunade -_sama_, aku pergi dulu. Permisi," ucapnya seraya mengambil kantong plastik berisi pakaian-pakaian tadi.

.

.

.

Namikaze Minato menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya. Sepertinya ia memang harus menghentikan gosip yang diciptakan para penggemarnya.

"Halo? Kau tahu gosip tentangku, kan? Iya, iya, bahkan manajer-ku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dahulu. Mereka bilang… apa? Ah, itu susah sekali. Kalau aku mau mencari wanita, aku ingin wnaita yang bukan _fans_-ku…. Sekarang? Aku berada di Godaime, mau mencoba pakaian untuk konser nanti. Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

Minato menutup ponselnya dan menghela napas berat. Ada banyak tekanan yang dialaminya sekarang. Tapi itu memang resiko seorang artis, bukan?

"Ya, resiko seorang artis," lirih Minato seolah menyetujui pikiran yang berada di otaknya. Baru saja ia mau meneguk kopi-nya lagi, seorang wanita berambut merah berjalan memasuki ruangan itu sambil menunduk dan mendorong kereta yang berisi beberapa pakaian.

"Permisi, Namikaze-_san_. Saya kemari ingin mengantar ini," katanya masih dalam posisi menunduk. Seolah-olah wanita itu takut menatap wajah Minato.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apakah Minato dan wanita itu pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Apakah Minato pernah berbuat salah pada wanita itu sampai-sampai wanita itu menolak untuk melihatnya?

Sedikit mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertnyaan yang berputar di otaknya, Minato meletakkan gelas plastik berisi kopi dan mengambil salah satu pakaian lalu pergi ke ruang ganti. Menghiraukan wanita tadi, karena pikirannya sibuk melayang entah kemana.

.

.

.

Kushina menghela napas lega ketika pria tadi tidak mengenalinya. Setidaknya dia sangat beruntung tadi. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak bisa melihat wajah Namikaze tadi dengan jelas dan ia tidak bisa menjamin bahwa, Namikaze ini adalah Namikaze yang dibencinya.

Hei, hei, memangnya Namiakze hanya ada satu di dunia ini?

Kushina mendongak dan tepat saat itu, pria berambut kuning—sang Namikaze—keluar dari ruang ganti. Mata mereka bertemu. Violet bertemu dengan biru safir. Sejenak Kushina merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak, ia juga menahan napas.

Tidak, Namikaze ini, bukan Namikaze yang dibencinya. Pria ini… kalau tidak salah pernah ia temui… sepertinya wajah pria ini tidak asing baginya. Tapi, ia bertemu pria ini dimana?

"Er, hai?" sapa pria itu.

"Selamat pagi, Namikaze_-san_," sahut Kushina sopan seraya membungkukkan badan. Hal biasa yang ia lakukan setiap atasannya menyapanya.

"Ano, tidak usah membungkuk, err—siapa namamu?" kata pria itu sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Kushina.

"Nama saya Uzumaki Kushina, dan Anda… Namikaze…"

"Minato. Namaku Namikaze Minato, panggil saja Minato, Uzumaki-_san_," kata Minato seraya tersenyum ramah.

Kushina mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, membentuk seulas senyum. "Kalau begitu, tolong panggil saya Kushina, Minato-_san_."

Inilah pertemuan pertama antara Kushin dan Minato. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Kushina? Dan, siapa sebenarnya Namikaze yang Kushina benci dan apa alasannya?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N : Hai! Um, maaf kalau masih ada typo di cerita ini! Dan, um, ini ide masih abal-abalan. Apakah ada yang berminat me-review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love Story**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), miss-typo(s), etc.**

**Naruto ã Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Namikaze Minato menghela napas berat. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak ia bertemu dengan wanita berambut merah yang bernama Kushina. Dan sekarang, Minato mendapati dirinya tengah memikirkan Kushina. Aneh juga, seorang penyanyi seperti Minato memikirkan seorang wanita yang baru dikenalnya seminggu lalu.

Uzumaki Kushina, wanita berambut merah yang bekerja pada Tsunade di butik Godaime. Tidak ada yang aneh. Tapi menurut Minato, tentu saja _ada yang aneh_. Di saat para gadis, wanita bahkan nenek-nenek pun tergila-gila padanya, Kushina bahkan terlihat seperti orang yang tak mengenalnya. Di saat wanita seperti Kushina berada di dekatnya memilih untuk berbicara panjang lebar, memerkenalkan dirinya, memuji-muji Minato dengan sangat berlebihan, Kushina bahkan tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun setelah memerkenalkan dirinya. Aneh bukan?

Lagi, ketika Minato mengajaknya makan siang—jangan tanya kenapa dia mengajaknya, bahkan Minato sendiri tidak mengerti ketika ia tiba-tiba mengajak Kushina untuk makan siang bersama—Kushina malah menolaknya, dengan alasan memiliki urusan lain. Hei, hei, selama ini Minato tidak pernah mengajak seorang perempuan makan siang, dan sekalinya ia mengajak Kushina makan, malah ditolak.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kenapa aku malah memikirkan perempuan itu?" Minato mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Kushina baru saja mau menelepon Tsunade untuk izin tidak berangkat kerja hari ini, tetapi ponselnya sudah lebih dahulu berdering keras minta diangkat. Dengan wajah yang kusut, karena sejujurnya ia baru beberapa menit tersadar dari alam mimpi, Kushina menyambar ponselnya yang—entah bagaimana bisa—berada di lantai.

"Haaloo?" sebenarnya Kushina ingin memarahi orang yang meneleponnya, tapi suaranya malah terdengar seperti orang kelaparan dan putus asa.

"_Halo? Astaga, Kushina! Kenapa suaramu seperti itu? Oh, tidak, tidak, tujuanku meneleponmu bukan untuk menanyakan suaramu. Sekarang, bisakah kau kemari sebentar? Ke butik Godaime? Namikaze-_san_ memesan pakaian dan kau harus mengantarnya ke rumahnya. Jangan tanya mengaa harus kau! Di sini semuanya sibuk. Ada banyak artis yang mau memesan baju-baju buatan kita. Kau harus ada di sini 30 menit lagi! Baiklah, sampai jumpa!_"

Mata violet Kushina membulat sempurna. Baru saja ia ingin izin tidak datang kerja, atasannya malah menyuruhnya untuk datang ke butik. Dan lagi, ia disuruh mengantar pakaian ke rumah Namikaze.

Tunggu, Namikaze? Dahi Kushina berkerut samar, berarti ia harus bertemu dengan orang yang seminggu lalu ia temui di butik Godaime? Astaga, kenapa dunia ini sangat tidak adil?

Mendengus kesal, Kushina memutuskan untuk segera mandi sekaligus mengingat hari kemarin yang begitu melelahkan.

Kemarin, setelah selesai 'melayani' seorang aktris bernama Karin, ia ditawari oleh pria yang bernama Suigetsu, makan siang bersama dan dia langsung menolaknya tanpa berpikir.

Lalu, sepulang kerja, Kushina diminta oleh teman-temannya dulu untuk nge-band bareng lagi. Kushina—yang memang saat itu tidak ada kerjaan dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa—menerima ajakan ketiga temannya untuk nge-band bareng bersama Ino-Shika-Chou.

Wanita berambut merah itu selesai nge-band sekitar jam 7 malam dan cepat-cepat ingin pulang, tetapi atasannya—Tsunade—memintanya kembali ke Godaime. Dan ia baru sampai di apartemennya jam 10 malam. Setelah itu, ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi.

Kushina mendesah keras-keras dan memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara mandi-nya. Dengan segera, ia memakai baju yang biasanya ia pakai untuk bekerja. Kushina menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, mata violet-nya menatap cemas pada wajah pucatnya yang terpantul di cermin itu.

"Astaga…" desah Kushina yang terdengar seperti orang putus asa. Namun, dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyambar tas tangan miliknya. Ia harus cepat-cepat ke butik Godaime kalau dirinya tak mau dipecat oleh atasannya.

20 menit kemudian, Kushina sudah berada di depan pintu ruang Tsunade. Dengan wajah yang diusahakan terlihat biasa saja, Kushina mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Tsunade-_sama_, maaf terlambat." Kushina membungkukkan badannya lalu menatap Tsunade.

Tsunade menghela napas kesal seraya meletakkan kertas sketsa miliknya. "Kali ini kau ku maafkan, Kushina. Sekarang, kau ambil pakaian yang berada di loker nomor 5 lalu mengantar ke rumah Namikaze-_san_. Ini alamatnya."

Kushina menerima kertas yang diulurkan Tsunade. Jadi ini alamat rumah Minato-_san_, pikir Kushina sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti Tsunade-_sama_," kata Kushina seraya pergi dari ruangan Tsunade.

.

.

.

Bel rumah Minato berbunyi ketika sang pemilik rumah tengah asyik menonton TV. Dengan malas, Minato berjalan menuju pintu dan menatap monitor kecil di samping pintu. Ternyata monitor itu menunjukkan siapa yang berada di depan pintu rumah Minato.

Dahi Minato berkerut samar ketika mendapati sosok wanita berambut merah panjang yang dikuncir tinggi tengah menenteng kantong plastik besar.

"Kushina?" gumam Minato bingung ketika dirinya membukakan pintu untuk wanita tadi.

Wanita tadi memaksakan dirinya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Selamat siang, Minato-_san_."

Minato mengerjap beberapa kali. Perempuan di depannya memang benar Kushina dan—entah mengapa—hal itu membuat Minato sedikit gugup. "Ada perlu apa kemari?"

Kushina mengulurkan kantong plastik yang sedari tadi ditentengnya pada Minato. "Ini, pakaian yang Anda pesan."

Minato menerima kantong plastik itu seraya tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih, Kushina. Kau berniat mampir, dulu?"

Kushina—yang masih bertahan dengan senyum paksanya—menggeleng dan berkata, "Tidak usah."

Minato mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Aa… kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Kebetulan aku belum makan siang, bagaimana?"

Kushina memiringkan kepalanya, senyum diwajahnya pudar seketika. Nampaknya, wanita ber-marga Uzumaki ini tengah berpikir. Mungkin yang dipikirkan oleh Kushina adalah, 'Nih cowok kebangetan deh. Udah tadi ngajak masuk ke dalam rumahnya, eh… sekarang malah ngajak makan bareng.'

"Baiklah."

Minato nyaris saja terlonjak kegirangan. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya merasa sangat senang—dan puas—mendengar jawaban Kushina. Hei, hei, sepertinya dirinya sudah gila?

"Jadi…" Kushina menyeletuk. "Kita akan makan dimana?"

Minato tidak bisa lagi menahan senyum lebarnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kushina. "Di café Ichiraku, dekat butik tempatmu bekerja."

.

.

.

Kushina mengerjap kaget ketika mereka berdua sampai di café Ichiraku. Café ini mungkin memang terletak di dekat butik Godaime, tetapi ini adalah kali pertama Kushina menginjakkan kakinya di dalam café itu.

Lamunan Kushina buyar ketika Minato menarik tangannya menuju salah satu meja yang terletak di sudut café. Tiba-tiba, Kushina merasakan rasa takut luar biasa ketika menatap tangan Minato yang menggenggam tangannya. Ketika melihat tangan berkulit tan itu ia teringat dengan…

"Minato!"

Lagi-lagi Kushina terpaksa membuyarkan lamunannya, karena sebuah suara—yang sepertinya familiar—memanggil nama pria yang menggeretnya sekarang.

"Oh? Inoichi?" kata Minato sambil melangkah menuju meja yang ditempati pria yang bernama Inoichi tadi.

Kushina mematung melihat Inoichi—tidak hanya Inoichi, di meja itu ada pria berambut nanas dan satunya berbadan err… besar.

Pria yang bernama Inoichi tadi tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Ternyata benar kau, kukira tadi orang lain."

Minato membalas senyuman Inoichi dengan senyum tipis. "Wow, wow, ada Shikaku dan Chouza juga di sini. Jadi, kalian sedang istirahat, eh?" tanyanya sedikit antusias.

"Ya, begitulah. Dan siapa yang kau bawa ini, Minato? Uzumaki Kushina?" tanya Inoichi sambil menunjuk Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum tipis. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza."

Minato menatap Kushina bingung. "Jadi, kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanyanya pada ke-empat orang tadi.

Inoichi mengangguk. Chouza terlihat tidak begitu peduli, dia lebih memedulikan makanannya dan Shikaku nampaknya juga seperti Chouza, menyibukkan dirinya pada ramen yang ia pesan tadi.

"Kushina itu…"

"Kami dulu teman SMA," sela Kushina cepat sambil memasang senyum palsu. "Minato-_san_, kita makan bersama Inoichi atau berdua saja?"

Seolah baru sadar dari alam mimpi, Minato mengerjapkan mata biru safir-nya. "Ah, kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza!" kata pria berumur 25 tahun itu sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Kushina menuju meja yang di pojok café tadi.

Ketika mereka berdua duduk, Minato langsung memanggil _waitress_ di café itu dan memesan Miso Ramen dua tanpa bertanya pada Kushina dan sepertinya wanita berambut merah itu sama sekali tak keberatan.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Minato memajukan duduknya, menatap wajah Kushina dengan serius. Kushina tak bergeming, sepertinya dia tidak merasa ada yang memandanginya atau mungkin, pikirannya sibuk melayang.

"Ano, Minato-_san_," kata Kushina tiba-tiba, membuat Minato menegakkan duduknya karena saking kagetnya.

Setelah menguasai diri, Minato berkata, "Ya? Ada apa Kushina?"

Kushina terlihat berpikir dahulu sebelum berkata. "Um, kenapa Minato-_san_ mengajak saya makan siang bersama?" tanya Kushina heran.

Minato tidak langsung menjawab. Wajahnya berubah bingung, mata biru safir-nya terlihat menerawang. Sepertinya, tidak ada jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kushina.

Seorang pelayan perempuan mengantarkan pesanan mereka sebelum Minato menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. Kushina menggumamkan terima kasih pada pelayan itu dan mulai memakan makanannya. Tanpa ia sadari, Minato sama seklai belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N : Gomen, pendek! Aku lagi enggak ada ide! T.T**

**Ano, Mind to RnR?**

* * *

**Balesan Review**

**Run-a-Run : **Selamat siang juga :D

Masa' sih bikin penasaran? Perasaan enggak deh #plakk

Tanda baca dan pengetikannya udah lebih ku perhatikan lagi.

Ini udah Update XD

Makasih udah review!

**Aika Licht Youichi : **Yah, ini emang pendek banget. Habisnya, aku enggak ada ide lagi dan ini juga Update maksa.

Errr… salah tebak? Emang nebak kayak gimana? o.O

**Aoi Merodi The Rose Shadow : **Ini udah dilanjutkan :D

Bagus? Bagus? Bagus? Waa… aku dipuji… #plakkk

Oneechan juga, Update dong yang cerita Lavender Mannequine!

**Guest : **Ini udah lanjut :)

**Reruya **: Hai juga Reruya-_san_! Um, Minato iya seorang artis… mungkin #plakk

Saya juga tidak terlalu ngerti warna rambut Kushina… antara merah marun dan merah darah mungkin? o.O

Um, _genre_ misteri karena menurutku Kushina disini misterius *lho? Author-nya sapa sih?* Hehehe… apa perlu diganti _genre_-nya? Tapi jadi apa? #plakk

Um, terima kasih udah _review_! :D

**Minna, makasih udah review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love Story**

**Naruto ã Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Ada apa, Kushina? Kau terlihat sangat berantakan hari ini?" tanya Mikoto ketika wanita itu melihat Kushina berjalan masuk ke dalam toko tempat kerja mereka dengan wajah lesu.

Kushina menatap teman baiknya—yang mungkin bisa dikatakan sahabatnya—dengan kening berkedut. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _–ttebane!_" sahut Kushina seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah beberapa teman kerjanya tengah berlari kesana-kemari.

Mikoto mengangkat bahu tidak peduli kemudian kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan kertas sketsa yang diberikan Tsunade padanya. Wanita itu menghela napas dan menatap Kushina yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan orang-orang yang berlari-lari.

"_Ne_, Mikoto, ada apa? Mereka terlihat sangat sibuk…"

Mikoto mendesah lalu bergumam, "Bukan mereka, tapi kita semua memang sedang sibuk!" Diliriknya Kushina yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Baiklah, baiklah. Karin mau memesan baju lagi, sekarang dia sedang mencoba pakaiannya."

Kushina mengangkat alisnya tinggi kemudian mendesah keras-keras. "Apa maunya setan merah itu lagi?" tanyanya pelan.

Mikoto mencibir pelan, "Rambutmu juga merah, Kushina. Jadi lebih baik kau tidak menghina Karin-_san_."

Kushina mendelik sebal ke arah Mikoto sambil bergumam pelan, "Aku tidak sudi disamakan dengannya!"

Mikoto mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Lebih baik kau pergi ke ruang VIP 2, di sana Tuan Suigetsu menunggumu," saran Mikoto. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya itu.

Kushina melongo sejenak sebelum memekik kaget, "Apa maksudmu, _dattebane?_" Dan pekikan Kushina itu membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya sambil memasang wajah yang mengisyaratkan mereka terganggu dengan pekikan Kushina.

Mikoto mendengus kesal lalu menaruh kertas sketsa yang ia pegang di atas meja. "Kau dicari oleh Tuan Suigetsu. Apa itu kurang jelas, Nona Uzumaki?" katanya penuh penekanan. Kushina mencibir pelan lalu akhirnya melangkah menuju ruang di mana Tuan Suigetsu berada.

.

.

.

Namikaze Minato mengerang kesal ketika sepasang telinganya menangkap bunyi nyaring yang tak mengenakkan. Tangan kanannya akhirnya terulur untuk mengambil ponsel _flip _hitam yang berada di saku celananya. Dilihatnya layar ponselnya, nama sang manajer tertera jelas di layar ponselnya dan berdecak kesal. Pria berumur 25 tahunnan itu memasang _earphone_ ke ponselnya dan menaruh ponselnya di kursi penumpang sebelahnya.

"Halo? Ada masalah apa, lagi?" tanya Minato seraya memasang _earphone_ di kedua telinganya. Pandangan matanya masih tak lepas dari lampu lalu lintas yang masih berwarna merah. Oh, dia benci sekali menunggu.

Tiba-tiba kedua pasang mata _blue sapphire_ Minato membulat. "A-apa? Tapi… aku tidak melihat ada yang memotret! Sungguh!" serunya buru-buru. Bunyi klakson mobil dari arah belakang membuat Minato nyaris terlonjak kaget, di lihatnya lampu lalu lintas, sudah hijau. Minato pun melajukan kembali mobilnya.

Tanpa sengaja, Minato menangkap seorang wanita berambut merah sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan, menunggu taksi mungkin. Wajah panik bercampur kesal yang sedari tadi dipasangnya langsung tergantikan oleh senyuman lebar. Minato meminggirkan mobil miliknya dan menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Hai!"

.

.

Uzumaki Kushina baru saja ingin pulang ke apartemennya ketika sebuah _Porsche _hitam berhenti tepat di depannya. Mata _violet_ miliknya menatap bingung mobil itu. Dia sama sekali belum pernah melihat mobil itu sebelumnya, jadi Kushina sedikit waspada, bagaimana kalau pemilik mobil itu adalah orang jahat?

Kaca mobil yang berwarna hitam itu tiba-tiba diturunkan oleh pemiliknya, membuat Kushina bisa melihat siapa orang yang berada di dalam. Rasa takut itu kembali mengusiknya ketika ia melihat sepasang mata berwarna _blue sapphire_ sedang menatapnya.

Matanya membulat sempurna. Kushina menelan ludahnya susah payah dan berusaha memasang senyuman ramah—yang bisa ditebak hasilnya akan terlihat aneh.

Pemilik _Porsche _hitam itu adalah orang yang sudah Kushina kenal. Jadi seharusnya dia tidak perlu takut. Tetapi perlu ditekankan, _seharusnya_, sayang sekali, kenyataannya berbeda, Kushina malah merasa sangat takut melihat sosok itu. Ya, dia, Namikaze Minato.

"Hai!" sapa Minato sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Napas Kushina tercekat. Sejenak, dia lupa dengan cara bagaimana bernapas dengan benar.

Dengan rasa takut yang masih menyelimutinya dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas—karena sebelahnya lagi memegang tas tangan kecil—dan berkata pelan, "H-hai. Ada apa Minato-_san_ datang kemari?"

Bukannya menjawab, Minato malah berkata dengan nada yang terdengar sangat bersyukur, "Beruntung kau ada di sini, Kushina! Kau mau ikut aku sebentar? Aku sangat butuh bantuanmu hari ini!"

Kushina mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Eh? Memangnya ada apa, Minato-_san_?" tanyanya dengan nada seperti biasa, hanya saja dia tidak menyerukan kata _"dattebane"_ pada Minato.

"Masalah ini sangat susah dijelaskan! Lebih baik sekarang kau ikut denganku!" pinta Minato.

Kushina tampak bimbang dengan perkataan Minato. Mudah saja, dia sepertinya masih trauma dengan kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang sangat-sangat ia benci…

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam, kalau itu yang kau takutkan!" tambah Minato setelah melihat gelagat Kushina.

Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya. "Memang siapa yang berpikir kalau kau akan macam-macam, _dattebane_?" pekiknya. Sadar apa yang telah dilakukan, Kushina langsung menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Minato mengangkat alisnya tinggi lalu mendengus tertawa. "Kau unik, ya, Kushina. Aku pikir kau itu orangnya pendiam, lho! Sudahlah, ayo masuk!"

.

.

Hatake Kakashi menggaruk rambut peraknya dengan gemas ketika melihat dua sosok yang tengah berdiri di ruang tamu. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap sosok yang memiliki rambut pirang jabrik dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Kakashi?" tanya orang itu yang diketahui memiliki nama lengkap Namikaze Minato.

Kakashi menggulirkan kedua bola matanya ke arah perempuan yang berdiri di samping Minato lalu bertanya, "Dia…"

Sebelum Kakashi melanjutkan perkataannya, Minato segera menyela, "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang Kushina?"

Kakashi tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Minato, melainkan dia melirik sedikit ke arah Kushina dengan ragu. Lelaki yang berumur satu tahun lebih muda dari Minato itu menghela napas seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Minato yang mengetahui gelagat Kakashi hanya berjalan menjauh dari ruang tamu rumahnya.

Kushina yang merasa ditinggal oleh sang pemilik rumah dan pencari gara-gara—setidaknya itu menurut Kushina sendiri—hanya bisa berdiri sambil memandang punggung Minato yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

"_Ano_, Uzumaki_-san_, silakan duduk. Aku dan Minato ingin membicarakan sesuatu dulu sebentar. Apa kau keberatan?" kata Kakashi sambil mengayunkan kakinya pelan.

Kushina mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu mengangguk mengerti. Kakasi tersenyum tipis dan bergegas menyusul Minato, meninggalkan Kushina yang duduk di sofa yang tengah menatap sebuah foto keluarga tatapan menerawang.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Kakashi?" tanya Minato sambil mengambil sebotol air mineral dari kulkasnya. Mata birunya tidak menatap sang manajer, melainkan menatap botol air mineral dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

Kakashi menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding sambil menatap Minato datar. "Uzumaki Kushina, hn? Bukankah dia mirip dengan Sara?"

Dahi Minato berkerut samar, lelaki itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Kakashi dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dengan enggan, Minato menjawab, "Ya, warna matanya dan rambutnya memang sama."

Kakashi berdecih kesal karena ia tidak puas dengan jawaban yang Minato berikan. Sejenak, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya Kakashi kembali bertanya, "Kau memintanya untuk meloloskanmu dari masalah ini?"

Minato tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menaruh botol berisi air mineral yang telah habis setengahnya lalu menghela napas berat. "Entahlah," jawabnya sambil mendongak menatap langit-langit.

Kakashi tidak menyahut, dia berjalan keluar dari dapur dan menuju ruang tamu, dimana tempat Kushina menunggu mereka berdua. Minato memijat pelipisnya sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang tamu.

Sepertinya hal ini tidak akan berjalan mulus, pikir Minato ketika ia sampai di ruang tamu dan melihat Kushina yang tengah menatap salah satu foto keluarganya.

"Kushina," panggil Minato. Kushina menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Minato dengan cepat dan menatap Minato dengan tatapan terkejut, mungkin dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangannya tadi.

"Ya, Minato-_san_?" sahut Kushina sambil berusaha tersenyum, namun hasilnya sama seperti tempo hari. Sepertinya sifatnya kepada Minato sudah kembali seperti biasanya, aneh.

Minato menatap Kushina sambil meringis karena sadar tingkah Kushina seperti orang aneh.

Kakashi mendengus kesal melihat tingkah Minato. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. "Begini, Uzumaki-_san_, apa kau tahu siapa temanku yang satu ini?" tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk Minato dengan dagunya.

Kushina awalnya menatap Kakashi tidak mengerti, namun akhirnya ia mengamati wajah Minato, guna menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi nantinya. "Ah," gumam Kushina pelan namun ada nada kaget di dalamnya, "kau kakaknya Namikaze Naruto, kan?"

Minato dan Kakashi langsung membulatkan matanya. Mereka berdua—terutama Kakashi—tak percaya bahwa Kushina mengenal Minato sebagai kakak dari Namikaze Naruto. Minato juga tidak kalah kagetnya. Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui tentang adiknya, walaupun adiknya juga tak kalah popular darinya, namun adiknya sering ke luar negeri. Jadi hanya sedikit kemungkinan orang dalam negeri seperti Kushina mengenal Naruto.

Kushina yang menyadari kedua lelaki itu tengah memandangi dirinya dengan penuh selidik langsung melompat kaget. "Kalian berdua kenapa, _dattebane_!?" serunya.

Minato yang langsung tersadar dari lamunannya langsung bertanya pada Kushina, "Kau mengenal Namikaze Naruto?"

Kushina langsung menahan napasnya, sepertinya tadi dia salah mengucapkan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Dengan gugup, Kushina menggaruk pipinya dan menjawab, "Um, itu… aku tahu Namikaze Naruto dari foto keluarga Minato-_san_. Kalau tidak salah bukankah Naruto-_san_ juga terkenal?"

Minato yang masih meragukan kebenaran jawaban Kushina hanya diam saja, dia tidak mau mendesak terlalu jauh. Pikirannya mencoba memikirkan alasan Kushina yang cukup logis itu. Yah, lagipula alasannya tidak terlalu mengada-ada.

Kushina yang tadi melompat berdiri dari duduknya segera kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. "_Ano_, kenapa Minato-_san_ menyuruhku untuk membantu? Memangnya ada apa?"

Sebelum Minato menjawab pertanyaan Kushina, Kakashi menyelanya, "Begini, Uzumaki-_san_, kau tahu, kan, gosip tentang tunangan Namikaze Minato?"

Dahi Kushina terlihat berkerut, dia berusaha mengingat gosip yang sepertinya pernah diceritakan Mikoto padanya. "Ah." Kushina menjentikkan jarinya. "Gosip tunangan Namikaze Minato. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sara."

Kakashi tersenyum puas. "Benar sekali," pujinya. "Kau tahu kenapa kami memintamu untuk kemari?"

Kushina menggeleng. Kakashi melirik ke arah Minato, memberikan isyarat agar Minato yang menjelaskan tujuannya itu.

"Aku ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi tunanganku," kata Minato tegas.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**-Balesan Review-**

**Sasa Kaguya : **Hehehe, bikin penasaran? Apa ada yang misterius di chap 2? O.o

Err, tepatnya Inoichi itu ayahnya Ino. Shikaku ayahnya Shikamaru dan Chouza ayahnya Chouji. Hehehe, makasih udah baca dan _review_. Ini udah update :D

**Canthy Meilanda : **Hehehe, benar sekali! Saya terinspirasi dengan Summer in Seoul milik Ilana Tan. Tapi ceritanya beda, lho…

**Reruya : **Karena aku masih bingung, artis sama penyanyi sama, kan? Soalnya aku masih sedikit bingung o.O

Kurang greget? Err… greget itu kayak gimana?

Jangan khawatir, terkadang aku juga cerewet. Hohoho… jadi santai saja, err… Reruya-_san._

**Guest : **Ini udah lanjut :D

**Namikaze Kyoko : **Ini udah Update ;) :D

**Minna, makasih udah mau baca. Dan jika berminat…**

**_Review please?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Love Story**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Kushina membolak-balikkan badannya dalam keadaan masih memeluk guling di atas ranjang. Malam ini dia tidak bisa tidur, wanita muda itu masih memikirkan keinginan Minato beberapa jam lalu.

Mengerang kesal, Kushina mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku bisa gila, _dattebane_!" serunya entah pada siapa. Mata _violet_ Kushina menatap langit-langit kamar dengan putus asa. Dia tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa dengan permintaan itu? Menjadi tunangan Namikaze Minato? Oh, astaga… ini gila.

Kushina bangun dari posisi tidur-tidurannya, tetapi dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada guling berwarna jingga itu, wanita itu mulai merenungkan jawaban yang cukup logis untuk menolak permintaan itu. Seperti dia sudah memiliki kekasih, atau mungkin dia harus berkata dia adalah seorang janda. Oh, sepertinya kedua hal tersebut lebih konyol dari permintaan Minato untuk memintanya menjadi tunangannya.

Kushina tidak keberatan jika dia memang dipaksa untuk menjadi tunangan Minato. Tapi, ada sesuatu hal membuatnya untuk menolak permintaan Minato—tidak. Bukan satu hal, melainkan dua hal.

Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menenggelamkan kepala bersurai merahnya di guling. Dia tidak tahu harus menerima tawaran itu atau tidak. Pasalnya, kalau dia menerima tawaran itu, dia harus menerima akibatnya. Kalau dia menolak tawaran itu, dan dia harus memberikan alasan mengapa, dia tidak boleh memberi tahu dua hal yang membuatnya menolak tawaran Minato.

Kushina memijit pelipisnya ketika ia merasakan pening menyerang kepalanya. Mata _violet_ itu bergulir melirik meja putih yang berada di samping kasurnya. Tidak ada. Botol kecil berisikan pil-pil itu tidak ada di atas meja itu. Kemana benda itu? Karena tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar hingga memenuhi kepalanya, Kushina akhirnya ambruk di atas kasur dan memejamkan matanya, entah dia tertidur atau pingsan.

.

.

Matahari menampakkan dirinya bersamaan dengan bunyi nyaring yang berasal dari benda metalik di bawah kasur milik Kushina. Wanita bermarga Uzumaki itu mengerutkan dahinya karena dia terganggu oleh bunyi nyaring yang berasal dari benda metalik itu sekaligus sinar matahari yang mengenai wajah cantiknya.

Awalnya, Kushina membiarkan benda itu terus-menerus berdering dan dia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Dan hal itu tidak berhasil, bunyi itu terus saja memenuhi kedua telinga Kushina, seolah berusaha memekakkannya.

Dengan mata yang belum terbuka seluruhnya, Kushina bangkit dari tidurnya dan meraba bawah kasur, berusaha mencari benda metalik berwarna putih miliknya itu. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari, Kushina membuka _flap_ ponselnya dan menempelkannya di telinga kanannya.

"_Modhi-moshi_? Ada ap—KYAAAA!"

'BRUK.'

"_Ittai, dattebane_!" Kushina mengusap pantatnya yang terasa sakit akibat terjatuh dari kasur. Sekarang dia benar-benar sudah tersadar dari alam mimpinya.

"_Halo, Uzumaki-_san_? Kau masih di sana?" _Suara yang berasal dari ponselnya membuat Kushina kembali menempatkan ponsel itu di telinga kanannya.

"Aa. Err, sebelumnya maaf, tapi ini siapa?" tanya Kushina bingung. Suaranya tidak terdengar seperti suara Tsunade, Mikoto ataupun teman-teman kerjanya yang lain. Dan tadi, dia memanggil nama Kushina dengan nama marganya, kan?

Terdengar suara helaan napas dari ujung telepon. "_Ini aku, Hatake Kakashi._"

Mulut Kushina membentuk huruf 'o' dan dia mengangguk-ngaggukkan kepalanya sendiri tanpa sadar. "_Sou_, ada apa, Kakashi-_san_?" tanyanya formal. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas, mengusap-usap pantatnya yang masih terasa sakit akibat jatuh tadi.

"_Apa kau menyetujui permintaan kami, Uzumaki-_san_?" _kata Kakashi _to the point_, dia sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi sekarang.

Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Dia belum memutuskan jawabannya, mengingat kemarin dia ambruk di kasur setelah merasakan pening di kepalanya. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Sebelum Kushina membuka suara, tiba-tiba Kakashi kembali menyeletuk di ujung sana.

"_Kalau kau menolak, tidak masalah."_

"A-aku setuju untuk jadi tunangan Minato-_san_, _dattebane_!" Kushina langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tadi dia bilang apa? Setuju? O-oh, bagaimana ini?

"_Baiklah. Bisakah kau datang ke rumah Minato nanti sore?" _Kakashi menyeringai di ujung sana.

Kushina mau tak mau meng-iyakan permintaan Kakashi untuk datang ke rumah Minato nanti. Setelah memutuskan hubungan dan menutup _flap _ponselnya, Kushina bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah kaku ke dapur apartemen dan mata _violet_-nya masih membulat tak percaya.

Wanita berambut merah itu masih mencerna kata-kata yang barusan ia ucapkan pada Kakashi seraya mengambil sebotol air mineral. Tadi Kushina berkata apa pada Kakashi? Bahkan Kushina sendiri telah lupa apa yang barusan dia katakan.

Ponsel berwarna putih itu kembali berdering tepat saat Kushina selesai menegak habis air daam botol tadi. Dengan cepat, Kushina menyambar ponsel putih itu dan membuka _flap_-nya. Nama 'Tsunade' langsung tertera jelas di monitor ponsel tersebut.

Berdecih dalam hati, Kushina langsung menutup _flap_ ponselnya dan mencabut baterainya. Dia sedang tidak ingin kena omel dari Tsunade sekarang. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, Kushina melirik jam dinding di ruang duduk. Sudah jam 8 pagi. Artinya dia akan terlambat kerja, dan barusan dia tidak mengangkat telepon dari Tsunade, bagus sekali.

.

.

Tsunade menatap ponselnya heran. Kenapa Kushina tidak bisa dihubungi? Apa ada masalah dengan bocah itu? pikirnya heran. Mata _hazel_ Tsunade menjelajahi ruang kantornya yang nampak biasa-biasa saja di matanya. Hari ini tidak banyak yang datang ke butik Godaime. Entahlah, bukan itu yang dipikirkan oleh Tsunade.

"Tsunade-_sama_, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda," celetuk seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan Tsunade sambil membawa seekor babi.

"Sopan sekali kau," gumam Tsunade sinis. Matanya melirik asistennya yang bernama Shizune itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Shizune yang sadar ditatap seperti itu langsung menundukkan badannya sambil meminta maaf. "_Gomenasai_. _A-ano_, Tsunade-_sama_, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda," ulangnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Tsunade cepat. Wanita berambut pirang itu menyamankan posisi duduknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shizune.

Shizune membuka mulut hendak menjawab, namun pintu berwarna cokelat itu kembali berayun, kali ini seorang wanita berambut merah masuk ke dalam sambil memasang senyum tipisnya.

"Kau…"

.

.

Kushina membuka pintu kaca butik Godaime dan berlari masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, wanita itu berlari menuju kantor Tsunade, mengabaikan beberapa orang yang sempat berpapasan dengannya.

"Tsunade-_sama_, maaf terlambat!" teriaknya sambil mendorak pintu kayu tersebut. Di dalam, Tsunade nyaris saja mati jantungan akibat perlakuan Kushina barusan.

Tsunade mencibir pelan lalu menghardik pelan, "Kau punya sopan-santun, Kushina-_san_?"

Kushina mengatur napasnya beberapa detik sebelum kembali berseru marah, "Tentu saja, _dattebane_!" Mata _violet_-nya balas menatap tajam mata _hazel_ Tsunade. "Jadi," katanya pelan, "pekerjaan apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Tsunade menghela napas bosan dan meletakkan gelas plastik yang sedari tadi dipegangnya di atas meja. Matanya melirik Kushina dengan tatapan kesal, "Aku meneleponmu tadi untuk mengatakan kalau kau tidak perlu datang kemari hari ini."

Kushina membelalakkan matanya sebelum memasang wajah suram. _Lalu kenapa aku kemari?_ batinnya kesal. Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, wanita itu keluar dari kantor Tsunade setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan sekarang, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Setelah keluar dari kantor Tsunade, wanita berambut merah itu berjalan mencari sahabatnya aka Uchiha Mikoto di gedung itu. Tapi sayangnya, Kushina tidak menemukan Mikoto dimana pun.

Dan pagi—atau siang—itu, Kushina memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di apartemennya—mungkin dia ingin membereskan apartemennya.

.

.

Namikaze Minato baru saja ingin membuka pintu mobilnya saat ponselnya berdering keras. Mengurungkan niat untuk membuka pintu mobil, pria itu mengambil ponsel hitam dari saku celananya dan menekan salah satu tombol seraya menempelkan benda metalik itu di telinga kanannya.

"Ada apa Kakashi?" Seolah bisa menebak siapa yang menelpon, pria berambut pirang itu langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Minato membuka pintu mobilnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas lalu masuk ke dalamnya tanpa melepaskan ponsel dari telinganya. "Sekarang? Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya penuh seldiik setelah mendengar Kakashi berbicara dari ujung telepon.

Minato mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia mendengar Kakashi mendengus pelan dan kembali menyuruhnya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti." Minato memutuskan sambungan tanpa memberikan waktu bagi Kakashi untuk bicara.

Minato menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

Uchiha Mikoto mengaduk _espresso _dengan malas sambil menatap lurus ke pintu kaca _café_ yang dikunjunginya sore ini. Pasalnya, hari ini, isteri dari Uchiha Fugaku itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sahabatnya, Kushia, juga tidak bisa jalan-jalan hari ini, menyebabkan wanita cantik itu duduk termenung di _café_ dengan _espresso_ yang telah dipesannya.

"Oh, astaga…" wanita itu mendesah malas. Seharusnya dia sudah di rumah sekarang, tapi dia ingat kalau kunci rumahnya dibawa oleh Fugaku. Menggeram kesal, Mikoto langsung menyambar cangkir berisi _espresso_-nya dan menandaskannya.

Setelah membayar pesanannya, wanita itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari _café_ dan berjalan tanpa arah. Setidaknya sampai mobil berwarna hitam yang—sepertinya—ia kenal muncul di penglihatannya.

.

.

Kushina menghempaskan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang berada di taman kota. Badannya terasa sangat lelah karena barusan dia membersihkan kamar apartemennya yang tidak bisa dikatakan bersih itu.

Menghela napas berat, wanita itu memejamkan matanya sejenak sedangkan tangan kanannya meraih tas tangan putih dan mengotak-atik isinya. Setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari—botol obat—Kushina kembali membuka matanya, membuka tutup botol kecil itu lalu mengambil sebutir pil dan menelannya.

"Kushina?"

Kushina menolehkan kepalanya cepat ketika mendengar suara khas laki-laki yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Memaksakan senyuman simpul, wanita itu memasukkan botol obat ke dalam tasnya kembali dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Hai," sapa Kushina kikuk.

Pria yang baru saja memanggilnya—atau menyapanya—mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Kushina yang mendengar pertanyaan dari sang pria juga menjadi bingung. "Kakashi-_san_ menyuruhku untuk datang kemari dan bertemu denganmu. Kau tidak tahu?" Kushina menatap Minato—nama pria itu—dengan tatapan bertanya.

Minato mengangguk mengerti dan mendengus pelan. "Aku juga disuruh Kakashi untuk kemari. Aku pikir ada apa, ternyata hanya untuk bertemu denganmu," katanya.

Kushina menghela napas berat. "Jadi Kakashi belum memberitahu, ya?" gumam wanita bersurai merah itu seraya mendongak, menatap langit senja.

Minato mengangkat alisnya tinggi. '_Memberitahu apa?_'

Seolah tahu yang ada di pikiran Minato, Kushina melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku menerima tawaran untuk menjadi tunanganmu."

Minato menahan napasnya dan menatap Kushina dengan mata membelalak, seolah tak percaya dengan perkataan Kushina barusan. Entah mengapa, pria itu merasa senang ketika Kushina mau berpura-pura menjadi tunangannya.

"Tapi sebelum itu…" Kushina melirik ke arah Minato seraya tersenyum tipis, "…ada beberapa hal yang mau ku tanyakan padamu."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Kushina tidak lagi melirik Minato, melainkan menatap mata biru Minato dalam-dalam. "Kenapa kau memilih aku untuk menjadi tunanganmu?"

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau akan ada hal semenarik ini…" gumam seorang perempuan di balik salah satu pohon _maple_ yang berada di taman kota. Seringai tanpa arti tercetak di wajah cantiknya. Ia ingin mendengar percakapan kedua orang yang—mungkin—dikenalnya lebih jauh lagi, namun dia teringat kalau punya janji dengan seseorang.

Dengan langkah santai, perempuan berambut merah itu berjalan menjauhi pohon _maple_ dan pergi menggunakan taksi. Entah kemana tujuannya.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N : Maaf kalau update laamaaaa! Jujur aja, aku sempet lupa sama ide cerita ini T^T  
Jadi gini hasilnya… semoga enggak aneh. Mungkin untuk beberapa waktu, aku butuh merenungkan sesuatu dulu, jadi mungkin aku bakal hiatus. Ngomong-ngomong makasih banget udah baca sama review! :D**

**Ini balesan Review;**

**Aika Licht Youichi : **Iya nih, konflik dimulai tapi saya malah lupa ide ceritanya—musti dibikin mbulet—hehehe… Ini udah lanjut :D

**Reruya : **Oh, beda ya o.O Hehe, aku gak tau, habis beberapa penyanyi yang aku kenal juga bisa akting, aku pikir sama, taunya beda DX… Omongan Reruya-san enggak pedas kok, malah aku butuh omongan kayak gitu biar tahu kesalahanku :D

Oke sip, nanti aku buka akun Reruya-san dan coba mempelajari cerita-cerita fave Reruya-san. :D

**Hanna-chan : **Gomen kalo lama update-nya DX… Seperti yang dikatakan di atas, aku hampir lupa sama ide cerita ini. Tapi ini udah update, maaf kalo bikin nunggu lama ya…

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled : **Ini udah update… Penasaran? Hahaha… aku sukanya bikin cerita yang buat orang penasaran #apasih?

Salam kenal juga, aku harus manggil kayak gimana nih? Hasegawa-san atau Michiyo-san? :D

Makasih udah nge-fav sama follow :D

**Run-a-Run : **Wah… udah lebih baik yang chapter ini? Makasih banyak. Dan ini udah lanjut :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**DLDR!**

.

**Chapter 5**

.

Hari ini Kushina bangun dengan keadaan yang sama seperti hari kemarin, kacau. Kantung mata melingkar di bawah mata beriris _violet_ itu, wajah setengah mengantuk dan rambut acak-acakan. Wanita itu berjalan pelan ke arah dapur yang berada di sebelah kamarnya.

Setelah meminum segelas air, wanita itu mendudukkan di salah satu kursi yang juga berada di dapurnya. "Astaga," desahnya tak percaya. Tangan kanan Kushina terangkat, menyentuh pelipisnya dan memijatnya perlahan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kushina? Sekarang, kau tinggal pikirkan saja bagaimana cara merombak penampilanmu agar tidak diketahui siapapun." Kushina bergumam sendiri sambil menepuk pipinya. Kakinya melangkah lagi masuk ke dalam kamar dan kini dia berdiri di depan cermin riasnya.

Kushina menghela napas berat ketika melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tangan kanannya yang berada di pelipisnya kini turun dan menjulur ke depan, menyentuh permukaan cermin yang memantulkan wajah pucatnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas, Kushina akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

Namikaze Minato tengah menonton salah satu acara televisi sambil memainkan kaleng _coke_ di tangannya ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Tanpa melihat siapa yang datang, Minato langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dengan senyuman miring tecetak di wajah tampannya.

"Hai!" sapanya pada orang yang berada di hadapannya sekarang. "Kau libur, kan, hari ini?" tanyanya basa-basi seraya menarik tangan wanita berambut merah itu masuk ke dalam.

Uzumaki Kushina, sang tamu, mengerutkan kening sambil menatap tangan Minato yang menarik lengannya dengan tatapan aneh. "Tsunade-_sama_ sedang berbaik hati padaku," sahut Kushina dengan nada datar.

Minato mengangguk mengerti. "Silakan duduk, Kushina-_chan_. Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Minato melangkah pelan ke dapur rumahnya.

Kushina tersenyum tipis dengan kesan yang terlihat dipaksakan dan berkata, "Air putih saja."

Minato mengangguk mengerti sebelum membuka kulkas dapur lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral dan sebuah gelas kaca. Setelah menuangkan sekitar setengah dari isi botol itu ke gelas kaca, Minato memberikannya pada Kushina.

Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan kalimat terima kasih dengan pelan sebelum menegak air itu.

"Hm, Kakashi belum datang," kata Minato seraya menghempaskan dirinya di sofa yang berada di sisi lain meja di ruang tamunya, membuatnya duduk bersebrangan dengan Kushina.

Kushina mengernyit heran. "Kakashi-_san_? Memang kita akan membicarakan apa?" tanyanya heran.

Minato tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Kushina yang menampakkan ekspresi bertanya. "Tidak banyak," jawabnya. "Tapi karena Kakashi belum datang, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, Kushina-_chan_."

Kushina merasa bulu kuduknya merinding ketika telinganya menangkap kata Kushina-_chan_ keluar dari bibir Minato. "Baiklah. Namaku Uzumaki Kushina, umur 23 tahun. Dan apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentangku?" kata Kusina pada akhirnya.

"Hm," Minato bergumam sambil mengelus dagunya, seolah berpikir pertanyaan apa yang harus ia lontarkan pada Kushina. "Kau tinggal sendirian di apartemenmu?"

Kushina menyipitkan matanya. "Dari mana kau tahu aku tinggal di apartemen?" tanyanya sarkastik.

"Aku mencari tahu tentangmu dari Tsunade tahu," dengus Minato pelan. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kushina-_chan_!"

Kushina memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, sesaat dia melupakan bahwa sosok di depannya adalah orang yang—menurutnya—berbahaya. "Ya, aku tinggal sendiri. Kedua orang tuaku berada di London."

Minato mengangguk mengerti, "_Sou_… kau memiliki saudara?"

Kushina menggeleng singkat. "Tidak, aku anak tunggal."

Minato tersenyum. "Kau tidak penasaran dengan diriku?" tanyanya sambil mencetak senyuman miring di wajah tampannya. Membuat Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak terlalu. Sudah banyak berita tentang dirimu. Dari namamu, silsilah keluargamu, bahkan aku sudah tahu ukuran bajumu berapa," kata Kushina berniat menyindir Minato.

Minato menatap Kushina dengan tatapan se-_innocent _mungkin. "Wah," katanya beberapa detik kemudian, membuat Kushina melotot ke arahnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah salah satu _fans_-ku."

"APA? Aku bukan _fans_-mu, _dattebane_!" Kushina berteriak membantah. Sadar tentang apa yang dilakukannya, wanita itu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Maaf," ujarnya sambil berdehem pelan.

Minato tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk sesaat. "AHAHAHAHAHA…. Ya Tuhan… ternyata kau tipe orang cerewet!" Minato tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Kushina benar-benar lupa bahwa di depannya ini adalah Namikaze Minato.

"Diam! Jangan tertawakan aku, _dattebane_!" seru Kushina menahan marah. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Huh," dengusnya seraya menolehkan wajahnya ke samping.

Minato menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Kushina yang sangat imut baginya. "Kushina-_chan_, kau marah?" tanya Minato sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan menumpu dagunya dengan tangan yang diletakkan di atas meja.

Kushina melirik Minato dengan _death glare_ andalannya. "Hmm," gumamnya ambigu. "Sudahlah. Kau tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi—eh, Minato-_san_?" tanya Kushina tidak sabaran pada akhirnya.

"Minato-_kun_. Panggil aku seperti itu."

Kushina menahan napasnya. Kalimat itu—

"Baiklah, Minato… _-kun_," sahutnya lamat-lamat.

Minato menyipitkan matanya menyadari bahwa sifat Kushina kembali kaku. Mendadak suasana menjadi canggung akibat Minato tidak tahu harus bertanya apalagi dan Kushina memikirkan hal lain.

"Yo, maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang nenek-nenek yang kesusahan membawa belanjaannya, sebagai pria yang baik, aku membantu nenek itu membawa belanjaannya. Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, Kakashi," potong Minato sambil melirikk seorang pria yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah Minato dengan santainya. "Sekarang, kau bicara dulu saja dengan Kushina, aku akan mengambilkan minum untukmu."

Alis Kakashi terangkat melihat Kushina yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya, dia pun duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa Kushina. "Ehm." Kakashi berdehem pelan, guna menyadarkan Kushina dari lamunannya.

Kushina mengerjap beberapa kali dan melihat Kakashi yang telah duduk di hadapannya dengan tatapan sejak-kapan-kau-berada-di-sini-? juga dengan wajahnya yang seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. "Kapan Kakashi-_san_ datang? Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu?" tanyanya yang terdengar lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. "Baru saja," katanya.

Kushina mengangguk mengerti. "Dimana Minato-_san_?" tanyanya sambil menjulurkan leher, berusaha mencari batang hidung Minato.

"Panggil aku Minato-_kun, _Kushi-_chan_!" perintah Minato yang baru saja datang sambil membawa nampan berwarna putih bersih dan menaruhnya di meja sebelum duduk di samping Kakashi.

Kushina mengangguk. "_Ha'i_, _ha'i_…"

Kakashi mendengus tertawa melihat kelakuan Minato dan Kushina. "Baiklah… Kushina, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Tadi baru saja, Minato-_kun_ mewawancaraiku," kata Kushina sedikit tidak terima.

Minato menyipitkan matanya. "Oh, ya? Yang tadi itu belum semuanya, Kushina-_chan_."

Lagi, Kushina merasa merinding ketika Minato memanggil namanya dengan _suffix_ –_chan_.

Kakashi sedikit mengerutkan kening melihat wajah Kushina yang memucat, namun dia tidak ingin mengambil pusing tentang hal itu. "Kushina, apakah kau memiliki kekasih?" tanya Kakashi tanpa memedulikan komentar Minato yang barusan.

Kushina mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Tidak. Aku tidak punya kekasih, tenang saja," katanya seraya menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

Kakashi menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah. Aku pikir kau punya kekasih, bisa repot kalau begitu ceritanya."

Minato mengangguk setuju pada perkataan Kakashi. "_Yeah_, ngomong-ngomong… apa kau pernah berpacaran?" tanyanya.

Kushina sedikit memicingkan matanya ke arah Minato. "Apa pertanyaan itu tidak terlalu pribadi, Minato-_kun_?" tanyanya sarkastik.

Minato mengangkat bahu dengan santainya. "Kurasa tidak," jawabnya. "Jadi…?"

"Aku pernah berpacaran, dulu ketika aku masih berada di London… sekitar umur 16 tahun. Kekasihku itu memiliki suara yang bagus. Aku memutuskannya… karena, _yeah_, dia selingkuh," katanya tanpa menyadari bahwa Kushina menceritakan sedikit kisah hidupnya.

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti. "Pasti menyakitkan," komentarnya.

"Benar. Pasti sangat menyakitkan. Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Apa kau depresi?" tanya Minato.

Kushina menggeleng sambil tertawa pelan. "Jangan khawatir, _dattebane_! Banyak hal yang bisa membuatku senang. Misalnya saja _ramen_, _hanabi_, bunga _violet_—ibuku pernah bilang kalau warna bunga itu mirip dengan warna mataku, haha—lalu aku juga menyukai makanan yang manis, tapi kalau aku sedang stres, aku malah meminum kopi pahit," katanya.

Sejenak Kakashi terdiam dengan wajah yang—bisa dibilang—sangat _gak banget_, dengan mata menatap lurus ke wajah Kushina dan mulut yang terbuka sedikit, mungkin dia masih tidak percaya dengan sikap Kushina barusan.

Berbeda dengan Kakashi, Minato malah mengangguk mengerti. "Begitu… jadi kau membelikan bunga untuk dirimu sendiri?"

Kushina mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan Minato-_kun_? Apa pernah berpacaran?"

Kakashi yang tiba-tiba sadar kalau ekspresinya _enggak banget_ untuk ukuran orang-orang sepertinya langsung menyahut perkataan Kushina. "Kau tahu tentang gosip Minato bukan? Yang dikabarkan kalau dia memiliki tunangan?"

Kushina mengangguk. "Sara-_san_?"

Kakashi tersenyum. "Ingatanmu kuat juga, Kushina," pujinya. "Begini, sebenarnya Minato bisa saja membantah bahwa dia dan Sara tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Minato bahkan sudah menjelaskan ke massa, tapi tidak ada yang percaya."

Minato mengangguk setuju. "Mereka malah berkata, 'kalau orang yang berada di foto itu bukan Sara, siapa lagi?', menyebalkan bukan?"

"Foto?"

"Ya, saat itu Sara sedang berkunjung ke rumah Minato dan ketika dia keluar dari rumah Minato ada yang memotretnya. Jujur saja, Minato sama sekali tidak pernah memperbolehkan seorang perempuan masuk ke dalam rumahnya kalau tidak memiliki urusan penting," jelas Kakashi.

Kushina mengangguk, namun kemudian dia malah memasang wajah bingung. "Tapi kenapa saat itu aku pernah disuruh masuk ke dalam, padahal aku hanya mengantar pakaian saja?"

Minato mendengus. "Kalau itu memang aku ingin tau tentangmu lebih jauh. Jadinya aku menyuruhmu masuk, tapi kau menolaknya."

Kushina mengangguk. "Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang apakah Minato-_kun _pernah berpacaran?"

"Sebenarnya belum. Tapi dia menyukai seseorang. Sara," kata Kakashi dengan wajah polos, seolah dia tidak memiliki dosa sama sekali. Hal itu cukup membuat Minato melotot tak percaya ke arah Kakashi dan menendang kaki sang menejer.

Kushina mengangguk. "Lalu, kenapa tidak meminta Sara menjadi tunangan Minato-_kun_ saja? Bukankah itu lebih mudah?" tanyanya. Sekarang sudah jelas, pikir Kushina, kalau aku dimintai tolong oleh mereka hanya karena aku mirip dengan Sara secara fisik.

Kakashi memasang wajah masam, juga Minato. "Itu masalahnya. Sara menghilang tepat saat gosip itu menyebar. Entah dia melarikan diri atau apa, kami tidak tahu."

"Begitu. Um, apakah kalian memiliki alasan lain selain karena aku mirip dengan Sara untuk memintaku menjadi tunangan bohongan Minato-_kun_?" tanya Kushina pada akhirnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak berminat untuk mencampuri urusan artis lagi, tapi ini demi mencari sebuah jawaban yang ia cari dari dulu.

Minato terdiam, begitu juga Kakashi. "Aku tidak tahu. Kala itu, pikiranku sedikit kacau, aku tidak ingin terlibat sesuatu dengan artis lain, itu adalah sebuah bencana. Disaat pikiranku sedang kacau, kau datang. Mungkin… ini sebuah kebetulan."

"Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini, Minato," sahut Kakashi. "Yah, mungkin ini takdir kalian."

Kushina menaikkan alisnya. "Takdir ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sebelum mendengus pelan. "Sekarang aku tidak tahu, aku harus merasa beruntung atau apa…"

.

.

Uchiha Mikoto terus saja berpikir, sejak dari dia menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari butik Godaime sampai di dapur rumahnya sekarang. Fugaku belum pulang, dia tahu dan tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Pikirannya tidak dipenuhi dengan hal itu, namun dengan sang sahabat merahnya.

"Memikirkan apa?"

Mikoto menghela napas dan membalikkan badannya, menatap lurus sang suami. "Kushina," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh," respon Fugaku. "Dia berbuat hal aneh apa lagi?"

Mikoto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Fugaku. "Entahlah, aku harap dia tidak melakukan hal aneh lagi."

Fugaku tersenyum tipis—amat tipis. "Hn, kau tahu semua tentangnya, bukan?" tanyanya.

Mikoto terdiam sejenak, membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering. "_Yeah_, juga tentang kejadian beberapa tahun lalu aku mengetahuinya."

.

.

"Obat apa itu?"

Kushina menghela napas kesal dan melempar tabung plastik yang digenggamnya ke dalam tas tangan berwarna putih miliknya. "Obat sakit kepala," jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

Uchiha Mikoto mengangkat bahu dan duduk di samping Kushina. "Kuharap yang kau katakan benar."

Kushina mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. Wanita itu mengambil mantel berwarna putih pucat dan memakainya. "_Ne_, Mikoto, bagaimana kalau kita beli es-krim?"

"Kau lupa kalau ini sudah musim gugur?" Mikoto berdecak kesal. Kakinya berayun, hendak melangkah menuju pintu keluar dari butik Godaime.

Kushina menggeram. "Oh, ayolah… aku yang akan menraktirmu, Miko-_chan_!" serunya sambil menggeret Mikoto tanpa ampun, membuat istri dari Uchiha Fugaku itu melotot tak percaya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di depan bangunan semacam _café _yang sepertinya memang khusus bagi penggemar es-krim. Kushina tersenyum lebar melihat papan nama toko itu yang sudah dihias oleh lukisan berbagai macam es-krim.

"Ayo, masuk!" Wanita itu kembali menyeret Mikoto tanpa memedulikan wajah sang sahabat yang merah padam karena kelelahan.

Setelah menemukan tempat duduk yang menurut mereka nyaman, mereka pun menghampiri tempat itu dan duduk. Seorang pelayang perempuan dengan pakaian _maid_ menghampiri mereka sambil membawa buku menu.

Kushina tersenyum lebar pada _maid_ itu dan membuka buku menu. "Psst, Miko-_chan_, kau pesan yang mana?" Kushina meletakkan buku menu itu di atas meja, membiarkan Mikoto ikut melihatnya.

Mikoto menunjuk asal ke salah satu menu dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas meja, sepertinya wanita itu masih marah pada Kushina.

Kushina yang memang tidak peka, hanya menunjuk ke salah satu menu sambil berujar pada sang pelayan. "Aku mau yang ini."

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Mikoto membuka ponsel-nya, dia ingin memberitahu Fugaku kalau dia akan pulang sedikit telat—walaupun Mikoto tahu meskipun dia pulang telat, pasti Fugaku belum datang.

"_Ne, ne, _Miko-_chan_!" panggil Kushina. "Kau tidak ada bahan pembicaraan lagi? Biasanya kau akan membahas tentang gosip artis."

Mikoto menghembuskan napas kesal. Percuma saja kalau dia marah pada Kushina, Kushina tidak akan tahu. "Namikaze Minato katanya akan mengenalkan tunangannya pada publik," kata Mikoto sambil memasang wajah serius—dia memang selalu seperti ini kalau membahas artis.

Kushina mengangguk mengerti. "_Sou ka_, siapa tunangannya, _dattebane_?" tanyanya pura-pura antusias.

Mikoto mengangkat bahu tidak tahu. "Di _tabloid_, Minato bilang kalau tunangannya bukan Sara. Menurutmu siapa?"

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi ini pesanan Anda," seorang pelayan memotong pembicaraan Kushina dan Mikoto. Pelayan meletakkan kedua gelas berisi es-krim yang ditumpuk dengan berbagai hiasan di atas meja.

Kushina mengangguk dan melempar senyum ke arah sang pelayan. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Pelayan tadi hanya membalas senyuman Kushina dengan senyuman tipis lalu melangkah menjauh dari meja Kushina dan Mikoto.

Kushina menambil sendok dan menatap es-krim bertumpuk tiga dengan warna berbeda-beda di depannya dengan mata berbinar. Disendoknya salah satu bagian es-krim itu dan langsung dimakannya. "Ini enak sekali, _dattebane_!" seru Kushina.

Mikoto tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Kushina. "Kau terlalu berlebihan," katanya sambil menyendok es-krim lalu melahapnya. "Kushina, kau punya acara untuk akhir pekan besok?"

Kushina meletakkan sendoknya dan berpikir. "Ya, aku rasa aku harus berbelanja. Aku juga mau membeli beberapa baju. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut," jawab Mikoto, "aku tahu kalau seleramu terhadap _fashion_ sangat buruk. Hahaha…"

"Cih," Kushina berdecih kesal, sepertinya wanita bermata _violet_ itu tidak suka ketika Mikoto membahas hal itu. "Lalu, kenapa aku bisa bekerja di butik Godaime, _dattebane_?"

"Itu hanya sebuah keberuntungan." Mikoto menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kushina, meledek Kushina. Namun wanita itu cepat-cepat menambahkan ketika melihat Kushina nyaris membengkokkan sendok es-krim, "_Etto_, aku cuman bercanda. Haha…"

Kushina mendengus. Memalingkan wajahnya ke pintu masuk _café _itu. Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat seorang pelanggan masuk. Tidak, tidak ada yang aneh dengan perempuan yang masuk barusan, dia berpakaian sederhana dan tidak terlalu mencolok. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh bagi Kushina karena…

"Kenapa wajahnya bisa mirip denganku?"

To be Continued…

Balesan review~

**Puput mochito : **Hm, Kushina benci Naruto? Hm, mungkin saja. Entar kalau diberi tau, enggak seru~ Hehe…

Makasih lo pujian tentang ceritanya bagus ;D #mendadak besar kepala *ditendang

Iya, aku sedang mencoba untuk membuat chap yang ini panjang. Apa sudah lumayan?

Yah, sudah lumayan ingat nih sama alur ceritanya :3

Salam kenal, Puput-san! :D

** : **Gomen kalau update kelamaan! Sedang ada banyak masalah yang menimpaku #bohong *dilempar

Terima kasih sudah bilang cerita ini menarik! :)

**anzu qyuji : **Hah? Kushina sakit? Masa sih? #woi, author-nya sapa woi!?

Hehehe… romance emang kurang banget nih kayaknya. Saya gak terlalu berbakat bikin romance, belum pernah pacaran sih… hehehe…

Ini sudah update!

**shisui namikaze : **Gomen kalau aku gak bisa update kilat T.T

Tapi ini udah update!

**dee-chaan : **Seru? Bagian mana yang seru Dee-chaan? Perasaan ini belum masuk ke konflik utama yang berada di otakku~ Hehehe…

Ini udah di lanjut!

**Canthy Meilanda : **Ini kelanjutan chap kemarin~ Hehe… konflik memang masih menjadi rahasia Negara (?)

Hubungan Naruto dan Kushina? Um, mungkin saudara-sepupu (?) Hehehe… itu sebenernya bakal terkuak nanti~ :D

Update cepat? Kayaknya gak bisa deh… gomen! Tapi bakal aku usahain! Yosh!

**Aika Licht Youichi : **Hm, Sara apa Karin ya? Rasanya itu tidak perlu dijawab, hehe… #ditampar

**RenCaggie : **Itu masih lama~ mungkin setelah aku selesai bertapa di gunung Jaya Wijaya akan kuberitahu Anda… hahaha…

Jangan lama-lama? #ciut seketika# Um… Akan diusahakan deh…!

Ini sudah update, ditunggu chapter selanjutnya!

Dan makasih atas kalimat 'good luck' sama pujian kalau cerita ini seru #besar kepala

Terima kasih banyak pada setiap orang yang masih mau membaca cerita ini, apalagi yang nge-review. Maaf kalau saya banyak bacot. Hehe…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**The Love Story**

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

"HALO? Ada apa menelpon?" Kushina menempelkan ponsel putih miliknya di telinga kanan. Kedua matanya menelusuri pantulan tubuhnya di cermin dengan serius. "Mm…" Kushina bergumam sambil membenarkan letak syal ungu yang melilit lehernya.

"Aku tidak ada acara malam ini," Kushina membalas perkataan seseorang di ujung telepon. "Ya, baiklah. Jam tujuh tidak masalah, sampai nanti." Lalu wanita berambut merah itu menutup flap ponselnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas tangan.

Kushina menatap lagi pantulan dirinya di cermin sebelum mengangguk semangat dan berjalan ke ruang duduk apartemennya. Di sana ada seorang wanita berambut _raven_ yang tengah membolak-balikkan majalah dengan malas. Wanita itu menoleh ketika sadar bahwa Kushina sudah selesai.

"Oh. Sudah selesai rupanya. Ayo, berangkat!" seru wanita itu seraya menaruh kembali majalah yang tadi dipegangnya di atas meja dan bangkit dari duduknya. Uchiha Mikoto mengulas senyum manis seraya mengambil tas tangan berwarna hitam di sofa sahabatnya.

Kushina membalas singkat senyuman Mikoto dan berjalan mendahului Mikoto. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Mikoto kini tengah menatap dirinya penuh selidik di belakangnya.

.

.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang, Minato." Kakashi menatap Minato dengan alis terangkat.

Minato menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Kakashi tanpa mau repot-repot menghilangkan senyum lebar yang terukir di wajahnya sedari tadi. "_Yeah_," katanya membetulkan, "aku merencanakan sesuatu untuk nanti malam."

Kakashi mengangkat kedua alisnya, kali ini dia sedikit memutar tubuhnya menghadap Minato. "Rencana apa?" tanya Kakashi yang mulai tertarik dengan perkataan Minato.

Pagi ini, mereka berdua berada di balkon sebelah utara rumah Minato. Balkon yang meghadap langsung ke halaman depan rumahnya—yang bisa dikatakan luas. Langit biru membentang luas, matahari bersinar terang, memberikan kehangatan bagi seluruh makhluk di bumi ini.

Minato mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh pada akhirnya. "Itu rahasia. Kau hanya perlu mengurus untuk besok," jawabnya santai. Lagi-lagi senyumnya mengembang ketika ia mengatakan, 'itu rahasia'.

Kakashi memutar kedua bola matanya, pria itu nampak sedikit kecewa ketika Minato tidak mau memberitahunya tentang apa yang direncanakan pria _blonde_ itu. "Hn. Bagaimana dengan Kushina?" Kakashi memutuskan untuk bertanya, berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Kau membuat dia seperti tempat pelarian dari Sara."

Minato tidak langsung menjawab. Senyumnya menghilang dari wajah berparas tampan itu. "Sebenarnya aku memiliki alasan lain," jawabnya dengan nada menerawang.

Kakashi mengangkat bahu, berusaha sebisa mungkin bersikap tidak peduli. "Terserahlah. Tapi aku rasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Kushina." Pria itu menghela napas berat. "Uzumaki Kushina, bukankah nama itu tidak asing?"

Minato terdiam beberapa saat, sepertinya lelaki itu berpikir. Namun akhirnya, ia mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu memedulikan hal itu, Kakashi," Minato menjawab dengan tenang.

Kakashi mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Minato. "Aku harap masalah ini tidak akan bertambah parah." Dan kemudian, Kakashi berjalan keluar dari balkon.

.

.

Kushina menatap deretan baju di hadapannya dengan mata yang disipitkan. Keningnya mengernyit tidak suka. "Kau yakin, Mikoto?" tanyanya enggan melirik sedikit pun ke arah wanita Uchiha di sampingnya.

Mikoto mengangkat bahu seraya mengambil _dress_ berwarna merah marun dari salah satu di antara jejeran baju-baju itu. "Sekali-kali cobalah warna yang seperti ini."

Siang ini, mereka berdua—Kushina dan Mikoto—tengah berada di _Mall_ yang cukup terkenal dan luas. Di antara sekian banyaknya toko baju di _Mall _ini, Mikoto menyuruh Kushina untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah toko baju yang sangat _girly_. Dan sekarang bisa ditebak, Kushina

"Tidak mau," Kushina menjulurkan lidahnya, "itu norak, _dattebane_!" protesnya.

"Seperti kau tidak norak saja," dengus Mikoto kesal. Wanita Uchiha itu masih memandangi _dress_ rumahan yang sangat _simple_ itu sambil membayangkan sesuatu.

Kushina tidak membalas perkataan Mikoto, tangannya menjulur menyentuh gaun dengan warna _beige_ dengan bahan wol yang sangat indah—menurutnya. "Aku suka gaun ini."

Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya dari _dress _yang dipegangnya ke arah gaun yang kini disentuh Kushina. "Terserah lah…" komentarnya pada gaun berwarna _beige_ yang memiliki kerah tinggi dan lengan panjang.

Kushina nyengir lima jari sebelum mengambil gaun itu dari tempatnya dan membawanya ke kasir. "Membeli bahan makanan sudah, beli baju sudah, sekarang ayo makan siang!" serunya pada Mikoto setelah membayar gaun yang dibelinya tadi.

Mikoto tersenyum tipis melihat Kushina yang kini menyeret dirinya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan satunya membawa kantong plastik berisi gaunnya tadi.

Setelah menemukan sebuah _food court _yang terletak tidak jauh dari toko baju tadi, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk makan siang di sana. Setelah menemukan tempat yang nyaman dan memesan makanan, Kushina membuka _flap _ponselnya dan mengotak-atik isinya.

"Kushina," panggil Mikoto yang merasa dirinya tak dianggap oleh sang sahabat.

Kushina mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk menatap layar ponselnya. "Apa?" sahutnya singkat.

Mikoto mencibir tidak jelas. "Serius sekali dengan ponselmu itu. Jangan-jangan… kau punya pacar ya?"

Kushina mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi dan mendengus tertawa. "Tidak. Kau tahu tentang hal itu kan, Mikoto?" tanyanya balik. "Aku hanya membalas pesan _Mom_."

Mikoto membuka mulutnya, hendak menjawab namun seorang pelayan laki-laki memotongnya seraya menaruh pesanan mereka berdua di atas meja.

Kushina menutup _flap_ ponselnya dan tersenyum tipis ke arah pelayan itu sebelum menyentuh gelas berisi jus _strawberry _kesukaannya. Setelah pelayan lelaki itu menjauh dari mereka, Kushina memajukan sedikit kursinya. "_Ne_, kau tahu tentang Namikaze Minato begitu banyak, bukan?"

Mikoto mengangguk, matanya menatap lurus dan tajam ke mata _violet _Kushina. "Ya. Termasuk tentang dia adalah Kakak dari Namikaze Naruto."

.

.

Setelah pulang dari acara jalan-jalannya, Kushina melangkah dengan kaki terseret-seret ke apartemen-nya. Napasnya sedikit terputus-putus ketika Kushina sampai di depan pintu apartemen-nya, tangannya mencengkram kenop pintu yang berwarna emas tersebut. Sampai akhirnya napasnya kembali normal lagi.

Setelah membuka pintu apartemen, Kushina langsung masuk ke dalam dan melempar kantong plastik yang berisi gaun ke atas sofa ruang duduk, sedangkan kantong plastik satunya lagi dia taruh di dapur.

Kushina berbalik, menutup pintu apartemen-nya dan mengganti sepatu yang sedari tadi dia gunakan untuk berpergian dengan sandal _hello kitty_. Kakinya melangkah, membawa dirinya ke dalam kamar bernuansa oranye.

Kushina berhenti tepat di depan cermin riasnya, matanya sedikit menyipit ketika mendapati lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya, membuatnya kini menghadap sang cermin.

"Lihat Kushina, kau sekarang seperti panda!" Kushina mengernyit tidak suka pada pantulan dirinya. Matanya yang tadi menatap tidak suka pada cermin kini berubah menjadi redup.

Kepalanya menoleh lagi, menatap jendela yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Membuatnya kini bisa melihat matahari yang nyaris tenggelam di ufuk barat sana. Sepertinya dia pulang terlalu sore. Salahkan Mikoto yang memaksanya untuk ke tempat karaoke tadi.

Menghela napas berat, Kushina memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang _jack size_ miliknya. Namun Kushina tidak langsung memejamkan matanya, tangannya meraih tas tangan kecil yang terjatuh di lantai dan menekan beberapa tombol, sebelum akhirnya sebuah lagu dimainkan dari ponsel itu.

Alunan lagu itu mengalir dengan tenang. Perlahan, alunan lagu itu mulai memenuhi kamar Kushina. Wanita ber-marga Uzumaki yang kini tiduran di atas ranjang itu tidak diam saja. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mencoba menyanyi _lagi_ setelah sekian lama.

_Niji ga deta yo_

_Ame agari no sora_

_Kousha no_

_Hidari no hashi no Kanata_

**_A rainbow has appeared_**

**_After the rain_**

**_Near the left edge_**

**_Across the school building_**

.

.

Minato mengerutkan keningnya sambil terus melirik jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tangannya. Ini sudah jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit dan Kushina belum membuka pintu apartemennya sejak dia datang tadi—sekitar lima belas menit lalu.

_Apa dia tidak ada di rumah?_

Minato menggeleng. Tidak mungkin Kushina pergi keluar—sepertinya. Diketuknya lagi pintu apartemen Kushina, namun hasilnya tetap sama, tidak ada sahutan. "Kushina?" panggilnya pelan yang tentu saja tidak bisa didengar oleh sang pemilik nama.

Sebuah ide muncul di otak Minato untuk menelpon Kushina. Astaga, mengapa itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya dari tadi? Mengapa kinerja otaknya melambat hari ini? Mendengus kesal, Minato merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana. Setelah menekan angka 5, Minato menempelkan ponsel berwarna hitam itu di telinganya.

.

.

"Ngh… lima menit lagi…" Kushina bergumam sambil terus menggeliat di atas ranjangnya. Di sebelah kepalanya, benda metalik berwarna putih berdering layaknya jam weker. Membuat sang empunya mengerutkan kening kesal.

Beberapa detik kemudian, benda yang sering disebut telepon genggam—atau ponsel—itu kembali tenang. Tidak berdering. Namun benda itu kembali berdering lima detik kemudian—kali ini ditambah dengan getaran yang cukup kuat—membuat Kushina melonjak kaget dengan mata yang sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Apaan sih?" serunya kesal. Tangan kanannya menyambar ponsel putih itu dan menempelkannya ke telinga.

"_Kushina,kau ada di dalam, kan?_"

Kushina tidak langsung menjawab, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya—

"Aduh! Aku terlambat!"

—dia memekik pelan sambil membanting ponselnya ke atas ranjang, bahkan dia lupa kalau dia belum menutup _flap _ponselnya. Membuat Minato yang berada di luar bisa mendengar keributan yang Kushina buat.

Setengah berlari, Kushina masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan sekitar 5 menit kemudian, dia sudah keluar dengan handuk melilit tubuhnya. Masih dengan keadaan cemas, Kushina berlari ke ruang duduk, mengambil kantong plastik yang berisi gaunnnya tadi lalu kembali ke kamar.

Setelah memakai gaun berwarna _beige_ itu, Kushina segera berlari ke pintu depan, mengambil _high heels _berwarna hitam di rak sepatu, merapikan rambut merahnya sejenak lalu mengecek isi tas kecilnya dan membuka pintu apartemen.

"Hai." Kushina mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum kaku. "Maaf, aku ketiduran tadi, hehe…" jelasnya.

Minato mengerjapkan matanya, pria ini terpesona oleh penampilan Kushina. Warna _beige _gaun Kushina seolah menyatu dengan kulitnya, _yeah_, walaupun kulit Kushina lebih putih. Rambut merah Kushina yang digerai—sedikit berantakan—menambah kesan tersendiri baginya.

"Kau… cantik," puji Minato seraya tersenyum lebar. Hal itu membuat Kushina menahan napasnya sejenak, melihat senyum Minato yang seperti ini membuat hatinya sedikit—

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera pergi!" seruan Minato membuat Kushina kembali bernapas dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Wanita berambut merah itu mengangguk lalu melangkah di samping Minato menuju _lift_.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Minato dan Kushina sampai di depan restoran mewah. Kushina memakai kacamata cokelat, sukses membuat dirinya nampak berbeda. Minato menyambar pergelangan tangan Kushina dan menariknya masuk ke dalam. Setelah berbicara pada resepsionis, Minato kembali menarik lengan Kushina menuju _lift_.

"Minato-_kun_, sebenarnya kita mau apa?" Kushina memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Mata _violet_-nya yang tertutup oleh kacamata hitam itu melirik takut-takut ke arah Minato.

Minato tersenyum penuh arti—walaupun Kushina tidak tahu apa arti dari senyumannya—dan menatap balik Kushina. "Menemui seseorang," jawabnya santai. Lelaki itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kushina mengangguk mengerti dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah mengapa perasaan tidak enak mulai menyelimutinya. Ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi, batin wanita itu cemas.

_Ting_.

Suara _lift_ berbunyi, menandakan bahwa mereka sampai di lantai tujuan mereka, membuat Kushina sedikit tersentak kaget. Wanita itu menatap sekeliling lalu melangkah keluar, tentu saja karena tangannya digeret oleh Minato.

Mereka berada di lantai teratas restoran ini—setidaknya begitu pikiran Kushina—_yeah_, mungkin tepatnya lantai teratas sebelum atap. Tidak banyak orang yang berada di lantai ini, hanya ada beberapa pelayan saja. Kursi-kursi di situ diatat apik, namun tidak ada yang menempati. Sepertinya memang telah direncanakan oleh Minato sebelumnya.

Minato melepas pegangan tangannya secara tiba-tiba dan berbicara pada salah seorang pelayan. Kushina mengerutkan alisnya dan mata _violet_-nya memicing ke arah Minato. Entah karena lelaki itu menyadari atau karena hal lain, Minato balik melirik Kushina dan tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi?" Kushina bertanya setelah Minato melangkah ke tempatnya.

Minato mengangkat bahunya. "Orang yang ingin menemui kita belum datang. Lebih baik kita duduk dan memesan makanan dulu saja."

Kushina mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Minato ke salah satu meja di sana. Wanita berambut merah itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Minato selagi lelaki itu berbicara pada salah satu pelayan.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan tadi pergi. Minato tersenyum singkat sebelum kembali menoleh ke Kushina. "Aku harap kau menyukai makanan yang ku pesan."

Kushina membuka mulut, hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun sebuah suara wanita lain terdengar dari arah _lift_. Membuat ia dan Minato menoleh ke arah _lift_ dan mata mereka menemukan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang kini tersenyum lebar pada mereka.

Mata Kushina membulat. _Wanita itu…_

"Minato-_kun_! Oh astaga… kau tidak bilang kalau kau benar-benar memiliki tunangan!" wanita itu berseru tidak suka pada Minato, membuat Minato meringis. "Huh! Kenalkan aku padanya!"

Minato tersenyum simpul, "Kushina, kenalkan," tangannya menepuk bau wanita itu, "ini Namikaze Minako, ibuku."

Kushina sedikit membungkukkan badannya, memberi salam. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Namikaze-_san_."

Namikaze Minako menyeringai untuk sesaat. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Uzumaki Kushina, bukan?" katanya ringan. "Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu **lagi**, Kushina-**_chan_**."

"Eh? Sudah saling kenal?" Minato mengerjap bingung, sama sekali tidak peka dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Minako tersenyum manis pada putranya. "Begitulah. Sekarang, aku ingin berbicara pada Kushina. Bisakah kau tinggalkan kita berdua? Tidak akan lama, kok," pinta Minako dengan senyum palsu yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Minato menghela napas. Ibunya selalu saja seperti ini, pikirnya. Lelaki itu memutar matanya, menatap Kushina dengan khawatir. Kushina yang menyadari itu hanya memberi Minato senyuman singkat, tanda ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah." Minato mendesah pasrah dan bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlalu pergi, entah kemana.

Setelah memastikan Minato sudah pergi jauh dan tidak mungkin menguping, Minako menyeringai tipis. Matanya menatap Kushina tajam, seolah ingin melahap wanita itu sekarang juga. "Apa maumu?"

Kushina tidak terlalu kaget ketika Minako bertanya dengan nada seketus itu padanya. "Tidak ada," jawabnya tenang.

"Oh? Bisakah aku percaya padamu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat terdengar meragukan.

Kushina menatap Minako dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Terserah Anda, Namikaze-_san_," jawabnya.

Minako memebenturkan punggungnya pelan ke sandaran kursi. "Baiklah," ujarnya dengan santai, seolah percakapan sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu, Kushina."

Kushina mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Eh?" katanya dengan nada keraguan tersirat di dalamnya. "Silakan bertanya," lanjutnya tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi heran di wajah cantiknya.

Kushina bisa mendengar Minako menghela napas berat. Kali ini ia berusaha untuk menatap mata hitam Minako secara langsung, sedikit takut memang. Namun bagaimana pun, ia harus mencoba membaca pikiran Minako saat ini. Ia yakin, hal yang ingin ditanyakan Minako ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Dan sekarang ia masih tidak mau membahasnya sampai sekarang.

"Mengapa kau pindah ke Jepang?"

Kushina menelan ludahnya secara diam-diam, tidak mungkin kan ia memasang wajah ketakutan sekarang? Bisa-bisa Minako menebak apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Aku tidak punya alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin keluar dari dunia hiburan saja. Dan, _well_, saat ini aku hanya seorang wanita biasa," jawab Kushina, matanya menatap Minako dengan penuh keyakinan, seolah semua perkataan yang dilontarkannya benar.

Minako mengangguk mengerti. "Oh," ucapnya pelan, nyaris berbisik. "Sebenarnya ada satu pertanyaan lagi. Tapi, aku tidak akan menanyakannya padamu sekarang. Sampai jumpa." Minako bangkit dan tersenyum singkat ke arah Kushina sebelum berlalu pergi.

Tepat saat bayangan Minako tak bisa dijangkau lagi oleh sepasang mata _violet_ Kushina, seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanannya—mungkin tepatnya, pesanannya dan Minato.

_Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah ku lakukan selama ini?_

**To be Continued**

Yo. Saya kembali :3

Hehehe…

Sori untuk para readers yang lumutan untuk nunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Tapi ini udah lanjut~

Er—dan untuk sementara, mungkin saya akan hiatus. Ada banyak acara di sekolah… -,-

Thanks to all Reviewers and all Silent Readers.


End file.
